Memories of Shadows
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: Mizuki suspected her husband of keeping secrets like why they were married in the first place, why her only family members were missing and why images of a fox demon was haunting her. Kurama x oc
1. Lies

**Memories of Shadows **By Shoujo's Revenge

Summary: Mizuki suspected her husband of keeping secrets like why they were married in the first place, why her only family members were missing and why images of a fox demon was haunting her. Kurama x oc

Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi owns Yuu Yuu Hakusho.

Translation Guide

onni-chan: older brother

nee-chan: older sister

koishii: sweetheart

koi: love

Chapter 1: Lies

A western wedding was what she wanted since she was a little girl. She remembered that well. The memory of her parents, her paternal and maternal grandparents, her older brother and a gathering of their friendly neighbors accompanied by their pets, both dogs and cats resurfaced on this particular day, the day she was an adult wearing a white wedding dress like the ones in bridal magazines. When she was a little girl, she pretended that she was marrying one of her dolls, her only boy doll. In a pure white sundress, she amused the adults by holding a fake wedding, a great distraction out here in the rural area they had lived before moving to the city. Her older brother hadn't enjoyed it as much as the adults. He had wanted to go swimming at the lake with his friends, not attend a stupid pretend wedding.

"You look beautiful, Mizuki," a cheerful blue-haired woman said to her. Mizuki vaguely wondered about her youthful countenance. She seemed ageless. The woman pressed a bouquet of paper roses in her hand. "Keiko, take a picture of us together before she walks down the aisle." The woman beckoned a brunette woman over to them.

"Botan, that's the fifth time you wanted a picture! Ku-I mean, Shuichi's waiting. The wedding's about to start soon," the woman presumably Keiko said, walking over with a camera in her hands.

"Shuichi..." She whispered, the hold on the bouquet tightening. The artificial stems bent under her tight grip. A door opened beside the couch she was seated on.

"Mizuki, Mizuki, you silly girl, why are you still sitting there like you're a deer caught in headlights?" Her grandpa fussed accompanied by her older brother, Hiiro. They were dressed in their best tuxedos. Her sister-in-law poked her head in, taking in the vision of her in the off shoulder wedding dress.

"Ooh, Mizu-chan! You're so beautiful!" Aya shrieked, clasping her hands together. Hiiro rolled his eyes.

"Aya," She whimpered, her trembling arms circled around her neck. _Get me out of here, Aya. _

"You're shivering, Mizu-chan. Don't be frightened. We're all here for you so cheer up, okay? You're just getting married. The best part is yet to come," Aya said, winking suggestively.

"Don't say things like that to her," Hiiro said, tapping his wife on the shoulder.

_No, don't go, Aya! Please don't go, onni-chan, grandpa! _She mentally screamed, ignoring her sister-in-law arguing with Hiiro about 'letting Mizuki growing up already'. Her grandpa patted her hand to calm her nerves. _Grandpa..._

"I never thought this day would come so soon. Mizuki, I can see that Shuuichi loves you very much. I'm relieved to know someone will take good care of you." His eyes clouded with tears.

"Me, too." Hiiro said, smiling.

"I'm kind of jealous you get to marry someone so beautiful as he is," Aya swooned.

"Hey, I'm right here," Hiiro said tersely. Light laughter followed after this statement while the bride resigned herself. They couldn't hear her pleas no matter what. She couldn't bring herself to disappoint her beloved grandpa either. Tears clouded her eyes though it wasn't of happiness like most brides.

"Hey what's so funny, you guys?" Two men entered the room. The one who asked the question was a tall man with orange hair. A black haired man examined the crying bride, his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. He handed her a tissue that he grabbed from the tissue box.

"Thank..." _You. _On this night, she couldn't get herself to speak properly.

"Yusuke," he whispered, smiling a pitying smile. "Don't break the bouquet. He made it especially for you because you're allergic to flowers." She nodded to show him she understood his intentions; he was trying to tell her things that she should know but didn't.

"Yusuke, come on, we have to march down the aisle before them." Keiko said frantically.

"Okay, coming, coming," he said, turning away from Mizuki.

"Okay, this is it," her brother announced, fixing the flower on his lapel. He offered his arm to Mizuki. She was confused. "Oh, your brain must be in the clouds. Grandpa and I are giving you away, remember?"

Mizuki opened her mouth, trying to convey her message. She didn't want to marry Shuichi. Shuichi who, she didn't even know. She couldn't produce proper words, only throaty noises came out.

"Don't strain your voice, okay? Just save it for the time when you have to say 'I do'." She shook her head.

_But I don't! I don't! No, onni-chan, don't make me marry him! _

"Come along, dear child, you still act like a little girl sometimes," her grandpa chuckled fondly, taking a hold of her left arm. Defeated, she allowed her only remaining immediate family members pull her out the door. Her grandpa's dearest wish was to see his granddaughter being taken care of by a good man.

The Wedding March started to be played on the piano. The guests seated on either side of the aisle turned their heads to her direction, making her feel uncomfortable but the veil obscured their view of her anxious face slightly. She heard whispers of people saying how lovely she looked and their sobs made her stomach drop.

"Don't be nervous. We're almost there," her grandpa whispered, patting her on the arm. It didn't soothe her much. A tear glided down her cheek. Shuichi stood at the alter, his hands folded, patiently waiting for her to reach him. She wanted to turn around and run but the two men steered her to the front where everybody watched the couple expectantly. Yusuke, the orange-haired man and a man with strange black hair stood on Shuichi's side while Botan, Keiko, a tall brunette and a sea-green haired girl stood on Mizuki's side. Who were these people?

"Mizuki," Shuichi said, bringing her back to the current situation. He gently took a hold of her hand and led her to stand where she was supposed to stand. A few titters came from the audience. She didn't care that she looked stupid, she just cared that she escaped from this. The priest began the traditional speech.

_Who am I trying to kid? I can't escape from this. _Her downcast eyes concentrated on her white heels.

"I do." She registered how calmly he said the words, his eyes shining when he laid them on her.

"Do you, Mizuki Aoi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_No, I don't. _Her throat wasn't working properly so she couldn't reject him.

"Mizuki?" Everyone looked almost fearfully at her. She clutched her neck to show them she couldn't utter a word.

"Nod or shake your head then, child." The priest said gently.

She inclined her head once, aware that everyone's eyes were on her. Everybody expected her to marry him. Shuichi lifted the veil off her face, placing a chaste kiss on her unresponsive lips. The crowd broke out in a loud applause after they were officially pronounced husband and wife.

"Is breakfast ready yet, koi?" Shuichi called from upstairs. Mizuki shook her head to rid herself the memory of her wedding. The knife she held in her left hand trembled. She looked down at the platter of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and buttered toast. She guessed she liked to make western style meals.

"Yes," she answered, replacing the knife in the drawer. Her body automatically steered her to the seat across from hers where he usually sat, her hands setting the plate down, her eyes a bit blinded by the bright glass of orange juice. The first thing he did when he entered the kitchen was give her a kiss directly on her lips. She was taken aback. He usually just gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Good morning, koishii," he said. She placed her fingers on her mouth and stared at him. He chuckled good naturedly at her surprised expression.

"G-good morning," she said.

"Where are you going?" Kurama picked up the glass of orange juice, his eyes on his wife walking towards the stairs.

"I'm calling my grandpa down for breakfast." She caught a peculiar expression cross his face. Her shoulders drooped when it dawned on her, her eyes widening.

"Maybe you should go back to bed."

"No." She backed away from his touch, her breathe coming out in gasps. "Where is my onni-chan? Is he still with Aya-nee-chan?"

A crease formed between his eyes. "Mizuki," he gently took her arm and guided her to the living room. She obediently sat on the sofa and hugged a cushion.

"Your grandpa and your brother..." Kurama made sure to leave some space between the two of them. His eyes were shiny when he looked straight into her eyes. "They've passed on."

A tear glided down her cheek.

"It happened a year and a half ago." He reached out for her hand.

"No, no, no...It can't be." She whispered, squeezing the cushion. "How...?"

A/N: Review please?

Edited on 4/14/14: I added a translation guide.


	2. Affection

**Memories of Shadows **by Shoujo's Revenge

Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi owns Yuu Yuu Hakusho.

Chapter 2: Affection

Mizuki opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight, lifting her hand to block it out. She was confused. If she recalled correctly, she was awake some time ago. Why was she in bed right now? She sat up against the pillows, freezing up when something brushed by her legs. A bump was moving under the blanket by the foot of the bed.

"Ahh!" She backed up against the headboard, throwing the blanket off her legs to see a pure white fox huddled there. It was balled up in a comfortable sleeping position. Its eyes slowly opened and yellow eyes locked onto hers. Was it leering at her?

Frantic footsteps echoed in the hallway. Shuichi slammed the door open to find her staring at the crumpled blanket. He walked to the bed, picked it up and draped it over her shoulders. It was as if his touch sent an electric shock through her body.

_Shuichi? _She checked the alarm clock.

"What's wrong, Mizuki? You sound frightened." Shuichi said.

She pointed to the foot of the bed.

"There is nothing there, Mizu. You probably had a nightmare."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" She managed to ask in a steady voice. "It's 2:25."

"You didn't look well this morning; I wanted to make sure that you're okay so I called in sick."

Her shoulders sagged underneath the blanket. She tilted her head to the side, wondering why he was so kind to her. Despite being married for, was it two years, they felt like strangers living together in the same house. He gave her kisses on her cheek always without fail except, she touched her lips, this morning. He had kissed her full on the mouth.

"Y-you didn't have to do that. I'll be fine." He smiled in response.

"You can take the day off today and relax. I already called the hospital. One day off would do you some good." The unsure look on her face already told him that she was ready to protest. "What's done is done. You might as well accept the situation."

Mizuki gasped at his words, her heart pounding at the statement.

_Accept the situation._

She had to accept the situation when she found herself at the altar, standing beside Shuichi Minamino. Everybody had been thrilled; his mother sobbing on the groom's side of the church and her cousin, Nao and sister-in-law, Aya crying silently on the bride's side. She brought the ring to her face, trying to remember when he had proposed to her.

"Mizuki," he said, grasping the ring finger. "I could've given you a bigger diamond except that you never cared for such a thing."

"Where…did we meet?" It was a thought that accidentally slipped out. "_When _did we meet? _Why?_"

Shuichi pulled her into an embrace, his fingers caressing her dark locks. He closed his eyes, mentally berating himself for losing his self-control. She grasped his crisp button up shirt. There was a familiar feeling of being uncomfortable. She looked up from his chest and decided to tell him straight out.

"Earlier…There was a fox in my bed," she said. "I don't know if I was dreaming but it felt so real. It disappeared when you got here."

"Mizuki, I told you. You were dreaming." He said.

"It felt so real though."

"You should stay in bed a little longer. I'll wake you up when it's dinnertime."

"No," she said, getting up. "I should make dinner." It was ingrained into her, to make meals for her family since her parents had died, when her grandpa was too tired from work and when her brother wasn't inept at cooking.

"You don't trust my cooking?" Shuichi asked.

"No, that isn't-" He chuckled at her reaction.

"I was kidding. I want to do this for my wife. Besides my parents will be coming for dinner tonight. I don't want you to do anything strenuous today."

"Oh, right, I completely forgot. I'll help you."

"No, no, I know. Why don't you go hang the laundry outside? It looks like a nice day today. I was too busy to do that earlier."

She nodded. Then a single thought came to her. _He's hiding something from me. _

A/N: Thanks to the two reviewers! I'm sorry that I didn't update faster. The only reason I can offer is that write fanfiction sparingly. Review for the next chapter please!_  
_


	3. Family

**Memories of Shadows** by Shoujo's Revenge

Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi owns Yuu Yuu Hakusho.

Chapter 3: Family

Their laundry was swaying in the light breeze as she brought the laundry basket into the living room, closing the sliding door. She was relieved that she didn't have to meet with the neighbor, who was way too fond of discussing popular TV dramas like she expected to watch them, too. After coming home from the hospital, she usually collapsed on the couch and forcing herself to get up to prepare dinner. Who had time for dramas when you were exhausted from being on your feet all day?

"I'm finished with the laundry. Need any help?" She asked Shuichi, who was taste testing soup.

"You can set up the table. Mother and father will be here at eight. Oh, Shuichi said he would come, too."

She set the good china and brought out an extra chair for Shuichi's stepbrother, who was also named Shuichi. Mizuki barely remembered him. He didn't visit often and when he did, she noticed that his presence was insignificant compared to her Shuichi.

_No, he's not my Shuichi. Only a husband I never had feelings for. _She set the chopsticks on each side of the bowls. _Although, I don't hate him._

"Mizuki," Shuichi covered one of the pots on the stovetop and walked over to the table. He seemed to decide how to tell her something on his mind.

"Just tell me," she said quietly.

"Don't be alarmed. Mother might approach on the subject of babies."

"Ba-babies?!" She cried. "Bu-but..." She bit her bottomlip. They slept in different rooms. Only once had they slept on the same bed and that was on their honeymoon. "This is sudden."

"We've been married for some time. It was bound to come up sooner or later."

She turned her back to him. Their honeymoon was platonic. He only held her in his sleep. She hadn't want his touch despite her sister-in-law teasing her about the wedding night.

"We could always pretend that we tried and that there was a complication. It's my mother's fondest dream to see me with a wife and kids. Just go along with it. You won't have to sleep with me."

"If it'll make her happy," she said, nodding. "I'll go change into something more appropriate for dinner."

"Thank you," he whispered as she passed by.

In her bedroom, Mizuki rummaged through her drawers, pulling out a sweater and a long skirt. The clothes were laid out on the bed. She pulled her giant T-shirt above her head, letting out a yelp and felt a stinging sensation. The same fox from before leered up at her, brushing his tails against her leg. She reached down to her leg, touched the warm blood leaking from a bite wound.

"Is this real?" Her fingers were brought to her eye level.

Bending down to the fox's level, she reached out to it. Her fingers were barely touching its white fur when it disappeared. She put on the pajama shirt again. He had to believe her this time. She limped down the stairs, holding onto the banister.

He was rearranging the cushions on the couch. She was determined to show him the bite mark. She limped towards him. An impish smile spread on his lips.

"Are you trying to avoid seeing Mother? You're suddenly limping."

"The fox visited me again. Look." The pantleg was lifted to show unmarred skin. "What?" She lifted the other pantleg, feeling no bite marks. "Bu-but! It was really here. It bit me."

"You are tired. You should rest for now."

This time Mizuki didn't argue. He guided her upstairs to her room. The fox usually appeared in her room. She froze in the doorway, turning the other way.

"If you don't mind, could I sleep in your bed for now? I'll switch to the couch once your family leaves. The fox, it always seems to appear in my room." _Or whenever you're not around. _

He smiled. "You are allowed to sleep in my bed. You're my wife, after all. I will take your bed. You can stay until you feel comfortable in your room again."

"Thank you." She made a slight movement then decided to go for it. She hugged him.

Mizuki woke up later in the night. She stretched her arms, looked to the bedside table and saw a covered plate. Not wanting to get food in his covers, she brought the plate to the living room and ate in soft light. Now she was going to have a tough time falling back asleep for tomorrow's work day. Looking towards the dining table, she wondered what he had told her mother or whether he wanted babies himself. He had interacted with kids at the hospital before. They usually adored him. The other nurses had teased her about how she looked lovingly at her handsome husband during his visit to the pediactric ward. Lovingly wasn't the word. Pleasant was the word; it was a pleasant sight to see him cheer the sick kids up. Then again anybody could've cheered the children up if they had bothered to try.

She scooped the last bit of rice into her mouth when there came yipping sounds. Little white foxes surrounded the couch. She coughed violently as she had choked on the rice. Foxes were rolling on the space beside her, some were fighting and some were nipping at each other. Breathing slowly, she closed her eyes to the sight of them. Something licked her fingers.

"Ugh! Why are you all here?" She backed up against the armrest. _They only appear when he's not here. _She made a desperate jump off the back of the couch, reached the stairs and climbed. The foxes followed her. Once she reached the landing, she slammed open the bedroom door, not bothering to knock.

Shuichi was woken up by something jumping on the bed. Mizuki held her face in her hands, trembling.

"S-so many! They keep following me. They don't bother me when you're around." She whispered.

"It's all right. Who are they?" He pulled her closer, wrapping the blanket around her shoulder.

"F-foxes! I was eating downstairs when suddenly they were th-there: these little foxes. I think I'm going crazy." She whispered into his ear.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "No, you're not. Drowsiness will make you hallucinate sometimes. Sleep here with me if you want."

"I feel like I've been sleeping all day. I can't do it."

"Want to take a sleeping pill then? You have a shift tomorrow."

"Okay. I can't skip work for more than one day."

"Of course. Wait here."

The sleeping pill had done its trick. She woke up to a brighter day, finding out that her shift had been moved to a later time. The kids' smiles were like medicine.

"Don't you wish you could have a baby of your own? You and Dr. Minamino could make an adorable baby." A voice asked from behind Mizuki, sighing.

The two nurses were watching the newborns sleeping. An image of Shuichi holding a baby came to mind. It was a natural sight. A doctor holding a baby made sense, she rationalized.

"All babies are cute." Mizuki said.

"I know. Dr. Minamino is beautiful so his baby would be beautiful, too."

"Maybe so. I still think all babies are cute. Children are born out of love." _Maybe he could have one when he marries a woman who loved him. _

"Of course."

Mizuki worked extra shifts. There was no way she would stay home alone while Shuichi was in the hospital. They could come back. What would they do to her if they caught up to her? She was passing by the pediatric ward and saw Shuichi sitting with Riko, one of the cancer patients. He was handing her an origami animal. She hugged a file against her chest.

_They look like father and daughter. Father and daughter? _

An older man appeared in her mind, picking up the smaller version of her. She happily rode on the man's shoulders, giggling. Then she told him to toss her in the air. He complied until his back was acting up. She rubbed his back lovingly, promising that the pain would go away.

The file dropped to the floor. She went down on her knees, clutching her head in pain.

_Grandpa and granddaughter. Father and daughter. Her mother was her granddaughter's only surviving child until Mizuki turned ten. Her older brother and Mizuki watched her grandpa break down at the news. Their parents had been in an accident._

_"Your mother loved this game, too." Her grandpa had said, tossing her in the air and catching her safely in his arms. Mizuki had remembered her parents being concerned about him putting pressure on his back. They were secretly afraid of Mizuki falling and breaking her legs. _

"Take care of her." said a faraway voice. " Make sure she's happy. There's no one else to look after her."

A/N: The next chapter will most likely be the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing! Reviewers are the best! I already love writing but people who give you feedback, yes, even negative feedback as long as it's not just swearing, is very motivating.


End file.
